História sobre a vida do Bando
by Karloz
Summary: FanFic sobre como o Bando se alista na SAT.


Bando – História de vida

Cap. I – Filho

Kakuzawa, pela janela de sua suntuosa sala, observava as ondas que batiam levemente nos rígidos rochedos que circundavam a ilha. Distanciada por 57 quilômetros da cidade de Kamakura, protegida por modernos radares que identificavam movimentos nas águas numa proximidade de cinco mil metros e com uma extensão territorial de 8 quilômetros, a ilha era um local perfeito para uma organização que não gosta de ser incomodada. Kakuzawa a negociou com algum político poucos anos atrás, por um preço altíssimo. Mas dinheiro não era problema para ele. Dinheiro era o menos importante diante do projeto que ele astuciosamente arquitetava.

Enquanto divagava sobre seus planos de investimento, Kakuzawa observava um ponto reluzindo no horizonte longínquo. Entre o ardente sol das três da tarde e o aquecido mar abaixo do céu azul, um helicóptero prateado seguia em linha reta em direção à ilha, cortando a leve brisa que movimentava as ondas. Pousou suavemente, após precisas manobras, indicando um profissional no controle, num heliponto particular, situado numa pequena área plana na superfície da ilha.

Quatro homens, todos engravatados e vestidos formalmente, saíram do helicóptero e se dirigiram mudos para o enorme prédio em frente deles. Um dos guardas, na entrada da empresa, verificou a identidade dos homens e abriu a passagem para entrarem. Os quatro se dirigiram para o elevador e, o mais alto dentre eles, disse com sua voz grossa e rígida o nome daquele que eles vieram ver. O guardo que estava no elevador apertou o último botão, que levava à sala do Diretor Geral Kakuzawa.

Mais abaixo, no subterrâneo da empresa, ficavam os laboratórios e as salas de pesquisa mais importantes. Protegidos por paredes que variavam de vinte a trinta centímetros de espessura, diversos homens e mulheres de jalecos colocavam em prática todo o conhecimento obtido em seus longos e laboriosos anos de estudos. Eles dispunham das mais novas invenções tecnológicas para os auxiliarem em seus trabalhos.

Experimentos genéticos envolvendo humanos ocorriam entre as paredes daquela assombrosa instituição, mas isso era o de menos importante. Toda a atenção girava em volta de uma descoberta surpreendente: uma nova raça havia surgido, um ser que superava de modo descomunal as habilidades habituais dos conhecidos Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Chamava-se Diclonius o novo ser evoluído, que carregava em suas moléculas de DNA o genes que os faziam especiais. Tinham a aparência física em muito semelhante aos humanos convencionais, a não ser por duas protuberâncias saltando das laterais superiores do crânio, semelhantes à chifres. Essas descobertas genéticas eram mantidas em absoluto sigilo e ninguém, a não ser os diretamente envolvidos ou diretos da organização, tinham conhecimento delas.

- Alguns cientistas dizem que são demônios - disse o guarda Bando Satoru ao seu colega de turno, Kimizake Kato.

- Ah, ah, ah, você e sua imaginação Satoru – replicou o outro – isso é só boato.

Satoru olhou rapidamente o relógio, apenas para confirmar o horário.

- Sendo boato ou não, eu já vou indo, hoje vou ver minha família.

Kato, polidamente, perguntou sobre a família daquele. Bando respondeu que sua mulher está cada dia mais linda e que seu filho adolescente disse que queria ser igual ao pai. Repetiu a parte sobre o filho querer exercer o mesmo ofício dele, desta vez com ainda mais orgulho e emoção nas palavras.

- Ele está crescendo rápido Kato – refletiu cerca de três segundos e retornou – e ainda disse que ser policial quando crescer, que quer proteger todos da cidade.

Mais alguns minutos de conversa, os dois se despediram e Bando deixou seu amigo que ainda tinha que terminar sua ronda.

Passando pelos longos e silenciosos corredores, ora cumprimentando algum parceiro de ofício, ora sendo ignorado por alguns cientistas que desprezavam suas saudações, Satoru se dirigia em direção à saída da instituição.

Chegou ao heliponto, onde um helicóptero esperava os empregados que iam passar a folga na cidade. Alguns trabalhadores moravam na empresa, outros, como Satoru, trabalhavam alguns dias seguidos e passavam seus dias livres em casa.

Durante o trajeto encontrou seu amigo Toru Hasuo, com o qual foi conversando durante a viagem rumo à Kamakura. Falaram sobre alguns boatos que andavam circulando entre os empregados menos dignos de confiança.

- Ouvi dizer – começou Hasuo – que um desses animais que eles usam nas pesquisas fugiu, e que ele muito importante.

- Deve ser por isso que vieram uns caras do governo hoje falar com o Diretos Geral – replicou Satoru, pensando consigo mesmo.

- É... e tem mais ainda – continuou Toru, atualizando seu amigo com as últimas notícias – parece que este animal ainda estava grávida ou algo assim.

Continuaram a conversa, porém, trocaram o tema após alguns minutos. Satoru outra vez falou de seu filho, o qual ele se orgulha cada vez mais, principalmente agora que ele decidiu seguir a mesma carreira que o pai. Falou novamente sobre o quão altruísta era o filho por querer virar um policial e defender a cidade de Kamakura.

O helicóptero pousou no heliponto situado na pequena e pacata cidade de Kamakura. A noite começava a cobrir a cidade com seu negro véu. Satoru ainda viu o sol se pôr no horizonte marítimo, o enorme orbe amarelado sendo engolido pelo infinito azul do mar.

Satoru chamou um táxi. Logo estaria ao lado de sua preciosa família. Era casado com Mizue há vinte dos seus trinta e oito anos de vida. Ambos nasceram e construíram suas vidas juntos nesta mesma cidade. Seu filho, Bando Keji, nascera no mesmo ano que comemoraram suas bodas de Perfume. Tinha 14 anos. Era um garoto bastante energético e prestativo para seus pais. As notas na escola não eram muito boas, mas era um aluno esforçado.

- É aqui, pode parar – disse Satoru para o motorista do táxi.

Após isso ele pagou o taxista e saiu do carro, para em seguida ser surpreendido pelo seu filho que já o havia percebido. De um pulo, Bando pulou sobre seu pai, fazendo-o quase cair no chão pelo impacto.

- Ah, ah, Bando, como está sua mãe?


End file.
